


whatever souls are made of

by kagewho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Argentina, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagewho/pseuds/kagewho
Summary: in which tooru is about to leave for argentina. what becomes of them both in the future?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	whatever souls are made of

'Are you all packed?' Iwaizumi asked, trying to keep his tone light. 

He looked up from his barely-touched plate of food at the man sat across the table from him. Their dining room had never felt so quiet. Usually when they ate, it was common for them to have a lull in their conversation and they would both sit in comfortable silence but this silence was so wholly opposite to that. It was crushing Iwaizumi, he could barely keep his head up against the weight. 

Oikawa took some time to respond, he had to work up the courage to bring his eyesight to lock with his boyfriend's. It was almost like back when they were starting out, the feeling in his stomach was similar. The familiar thoughts of speculating about the future unsettling your organs. But it wasn't like then, all those years ago. It was hard to believe that years had passed. Before, when speculation of the future filled his heart with excitement and hope. Now there was only the gut-wrenching feeling of an expected demise, that feeling in your soul of an unhappy ending. 

'Yep, all done!' He forced a smile, willing that his cheery tone didn't fall as flat as it sounded in his mind. 

It did. Iwaizumi felt sick, but they had promised each other they wouldn't get upset. They didn't want to make it any harder than it already was. So they sat in the thick silence for a while longer, the only sound accompanying their breathing was the hair-raising scrap of cutlery on china. Neither of them ate any more than a few bites, their appetite overridden by the pits in their stomachs. 

As was routine, they cleaned up together. Oikawa moved into the kitchen, opening up the dishwasher and loading the pots and pans while Iwaizumi cleared the table, scraping all the leftover food into the bin before setting the plates down near Oikawa. He couldn't help but think that this could be the last time they did this and it was strange to think how it would be moments like this that he'd miss the most. 

His brow furrowed, he didn't want to leave it like this. He didn't want Oikawa to get on that plane to Argentina when their last few moments together were spent in depressing silence. If the love of his life was going to leave, then they at least deserved something more than this. Iwaizumi pulled his phone from his pocket, ignoring any notification listed on his screen. Maybe, he thought, he could just create one of those happy ending scenes from the romantic movies Oikawa loved so much. He regretted, now, that he had ever complained about watching them. He would watch a hundred more if it meant his boyfriend would be snuggled against his side, his head on Iwaizumi's chest as sleep threatened to pull him under while he played with Oikawa's soft, brown hair. 

He selected the song from their playlist and set his phone down on the counter, it wasn't very loud, but it didn't need to be. Oikawa's head turned at sound of the music, he straightened up as Iwaizumi offered his hand. The brown haired boy glanced down at the outstretched hand and back up at the man with spiked black hair. A weak smile slipped onto his mouth but didn't push away the sadness in his eyes. He put his hand in Iwaizumi's and was immediately pulled close to his chest, wrapping an arm over his boyfriend's broad shoulders. Iwaizumi snaked a hand around Oikawa so that it rested on the small of his back. 

They swayed slowly back and forth, not really dancing like they would sometimes but neither of them wanted more than this. Oikawa buried his face in Iwaizumi's shoulder, pressing his whole body close to his boyfriend's, inhaling deeply. He didn't want to forget anything: not how he felt or smelled or moved or even breathed. He was so scared of forgetting but more terrified that it would be Iwaizumi who would forget him. A single tear rolled down his face, pooling onto the fabric on Iwaizumi's shirt. Oikawa screwed his face up, internally scolded himself for crying when he'd promised Iwa that he wouldn't. He sniffled quietly, trying to hold back his emotions, but it was no use. The bitter tears rolled silently down his face, setting his cheeks and his boyfriend's shoulder as he cursed the universe for being so unfair. For delivering him his soulmate only to rip him away. 

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa begin to shake as he cried into his shoulder, his hand moving to rub comforting circles on his back. His grip on Oikawa tightened, pulling him into his body as if they would somehow melt into one another and not have to worry about ever being separated. He planted a light kiss on Oikawa's head, trying to swallow the lump in his throat and keep the tears at bay before he spoke in a hushed tone. 

'Nothing's going to change,' As the words left his mouth they tasted bitter. Now he was lying to himself and to his boyfriend, 'We'll be alright.'

Oikawa's tears didn't lessen with those words, probably because he knew they weren't true either. His cries weren't quiet anymore as he dissolved into a mess in Iwaizumi's arms, harsh sobs made his frame shake more violently and he had to gasp in order to catch his breath. 

That was all it took for Iwaizumi to fall apart. He did his best to stay upright and support Oikawa's weight as tears slowly trickled down his face and dripped unnoticed onto the back of his boyfriend's shirt. His head was pounding now, contrasting the melancholy, sluggish beating of his heart. He tried not to sniffle or allow his breath to catch in his throat, he couldn't torment Oikawa with watching his pain as well as having to feel his own. 

Iwaizumi wanted to hate Oikawa, even just a tiny bit, for leaving. For travelling across the world without him. Because that would make it easier to watch him go. If he resented the choice Oikawa had made even a little, he could convince himself that he'd be better off alone. But there was not a drop of resentment toward Oikawa in his heart. He couldn't bring himself to detest the actions of the only person he truly loved. And it was tearing him into pieces. 

He supposed the only thing left to do, was to make sure Oikawa knew how much he loved him. So that he wouldn't forget that he was the reason Iwaizumi pushed on every day, that he was everything to him. And he would continue to be even when he was long gone and the wonderful time they shared was nothing but a faded memory. He wanted to make sure Oikawa knew, knew that he would continue to hurt him and help him and inspire him for the rest of his miserable life without him.   
His breath brushed Oikawa's ear again as he made his tone as quiet as he could to keep any semblances of crying out of it. 

'You will always be a part of me, Tooru. Whatever my soul becomes I know it will forever seek yours.'

**Author's Note:**

> IwaOi angst is always my favourite


End file.
